The 25 Days of Christmas
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Just a series of one-shot fics, 25 total, for around the Holiday season. The Blitzkrieg Boys and Majestics will be the main characters for the most part but the other teams will pop in too. Hope you like them and please R&R!
1. Christmas in Russia

Blitzkreig50889: well, I wasn't sure about doing this, but I figure, what the heck? I've decided to write up twenty-five (yes I did just write that down for you to read) fics dealing with Christmas. Now if you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm sorry if this offends you in anyway, so I do have some fics that are just centered on holidays in general. I hope you like them. And to kick off the first of my Christmas fics…Kai, disclaimer please.

Kai: do I really have to do this?

Blitzkreig50889: yes.

Kai: (sighs) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and any OCS she may place in any one of her fics. That said, please enjoy the fic.

Blitzkreig50889: thank you Kai. And on to the fic!

Christmas in Russia

The loud blare of Christmas music from the stereo downstairs caused him to want to groan. Leave it to one of his teammates to be up at…wait a minute. Was it actually Christmas already?!

The still half asleep beyblader jerked upright in his bed and looked at the clock across the room from him and at the calendar. Yep, it was Christmas alright. That wasn't any other reason for anyone to be up at six in the morning on the twenty-fifth of December except that.

Groaning, he rubbed at his amethyst eyes and shoved his two-toned hair out of his face. Then he dragged himself out of bed, and still in his pajamas, which happened to be long-sleeves and sweatpants of a dark blue color, he walked down the stairs to see what crazy teammate it was this year that was awake at six in the morning. At least that was one thing he could count on every year; he never knew who was going to be awake and blaring the Christmas music as loud as it could be first.

For just a few moments, he looked back on previous years. The last three years had seen Ian up before everyone else. That had resulted in multiple snowball assaults on anyone who actually wanted to sleep a little more before getting up and Tala in turn nearly blowing several things up in his frustration with Ian's antics. And before that, Bryan and Spencer had tag teamed the others, resulting in a loud shouting match between Ian and Bryan followed by a snowball fight with everyone still in their pajamas. Needless to say, everyone had ended up with a bad case of hypothermia from that year.

Smiling, he continued down the stairs. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Tala was the first one awake.

"About time someone dragged their butt out of bed and joined me down here, even if it is the high and mighty Hiwatari," Tala grumbled sarcastically.

Kai blinked. It seemed wonders never ceased around here. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, I just figured I'd pay everyone back for the last few years of irritation they've caused me."

Kai grinned as what Tala said sunk in. He couldn't blame Tala. He would've done the same thing…had he not been almost sleep deprived when he'd arrived in Russia late last night.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Bryan yawned as he and Spencer came down the stairs. Both were obviously still half asleep.

Tala simply smirked in answer. Kai just shook his head. He knew what was going to happen in a mere matter of moments.

Bryan, finally waking up enough to understand what was going on, let out a small laugh. "Ian's so going to be hilarious when he gets down here."

After about five minutes, Tala removed himself from the living room where he'd been sitting and went up the stairs to wake up Ian. In about thirty seconds, Kai, Bryan, and Spencer could clearly hear Ian's loud yelp. Each of them simply shook their heads. Tala's snow down the pants trick never failed to wake anyone up.

Tala walked into the living room again about a minute later. "Be ready," he warned the others before sitting back down on the chair he'd been sitting on earlier. About two minutes later, Ian bolted down the stairs.

"What the heck was that for?"

"For sleeping in so late on Christmas. Merry Christmas, Ian," Tala answered.

Kai chuckled as if finally got through to Ian what happened. "Tala, I'm going to kill you for this!" Ian yelled before charging at the older blader and attempting to wrestle him to the ground. Bryan and Spencer simply shook their heads.

Kai watched the wrestling match from his seat near the window. Glancing out the window he smiled. Yeah, it was most definitely great to be back with friends.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured softly before adding, "My friends."

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? Hope you like it and please remember to review!

Kai: and in case she forgot, which I know she did this time, whenever she brings a muse in to do the disclaimer, it's usually that muse who happens to be the main character of the fic. Oh, and yes she does know this fic is coming in a little early…she was just too energetic to sleep when she should've and figured she'd post this fic now anyway.

Blitzkreig50889: hey! Well, he's right so I won't complain. Hope you like the fic, please review, and goodnight everyone!

Kai: and finally we can all sleep!


	2. Christmas Miracle

Blitzkrieg50889: well, everyone, I'm back! And here's fic number two of The 25 Days of Christmas. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! And to kick things off, Bryan would you do the honors?

Bryan: (rolls eyes) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and her OCS which may show up in some of the fics later on. Please enjoy the fic.

Blitzkreig50889: could you be any more lifeless when you do that thing? Anyway, please enjoy the fic!

Christmas Miracle

Bryan trudged through the snow with a string of curses leaving his mouth. Out of all the days, it just had to be Christmas Eve and Spencer just had to forget that and send him out in the cold to get some last minutes supplies for the dinner they were having tomorrow.

The wind tried to whip through Bryan's clothes, but to no success. His mastery over it was too great, not that that ever seemed to stop it from shoving his platinum-blond-hair-turned-grey into his teal eyes. Sighing, he gave the winds another shove out of his way and continued his cold walk to the grocery store.

In a matter of five minutes, he had what he needed and left the store. It was no big deal really. If he was perfectly honest, he was used to this by now. This was Russia after all and if the wind wasn't a pest, he'd have had no material for his beyblade's special move; stroblitz.

With his mind on the wind and beyblade, Bryan didn't notice a figure walking quietly behind him. The figure's small frame, violet hair, and chocolate brown eyes where each a big statement despite the figure's small size. But then again, that was just how Ian was; small in stature, but big when it came to using his mouth for irritating people, especially Bryan.

Moving quietly, Ian reached down and formed a snowball. He wasn't going to throw it until Bryan was nearly at the house. It would ruin everything if he threw the dang thing now, but it was oh so tempting! Using all of his willpower, Ian refrained from throwing the snowball until Bryan was no more than a few minutes walk away from the house. Then he threw it with all of his strength and prepared to ruin.

Bryan jerked as the snowball struck the back of his head. Having been so lost in thought, he hadn't even heard Ian walk up behind him into close range so the snowball wouldn't miss the target known as the back of Bryan's head. Bryan attempted to control his temper, but as usual when it came to Ian, he failed…miserably.

"IAN!" Bryan bellowed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"Oops!" Ian yelped before running for the house as fast he could. Luckily for him, Bryan was still carrying the groceries and couldn't move that quickly.

Bryan ran into the house a few seconds after Ian though, despite the weights in his arms. He hurriedly set the groceries down and went after Ian, removing his outdoor clothes while he was at it. Ian made the mistake of poking his head around the corner to see how close Bryan was and ended up in a headlock because of it.

"AAAAAHHHHH! TALA HELP ME!" Ian cried. "BRYAN'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Well, what did you do this time to him?" the red-headed, cerulean blue eyed blader grumbled as he too came around the same corner Ian had come around just a few moments before.

"Nothing!" Ian protested. "I only did what Kai asked me to do!"

"Kai?!" Bryan roared. "Since when did he get here?"

"Oops…" Ian murmured. He was sure he was going to die now.

"Let's see, I'd say he got here around ten minutes ago." Instead of hearing the answer from Ian or Tala, Bryan heard it from Kai himself.

"So the traitor decides to show up. What the hell are you looking for this time? Another chance to defeat Tyson?" Bryan snapped.

Kai shook his head. "No, I'm here to make a truce with you and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Bryan opened his mouth to say something else, but hesitated as Kai's words sunk in. A truce? "You wish to make peace?" he asked incredulously. "Peace? From the one-so-wonderful Kai?" Bryan half laughed sarcastically. "Give me a break. That's nothing more than a bunch of shit."

Kai shrugged. "Well, I guess you're the only one left out then. I've already made peace with the others." Kai paused to let the words sink into Bryan's head. Something told him he was going to end up fighting with the younger blader before Bryan actually understood that Kai had no intention of ditching the rest of them. He was back to stay.

Bryan just shook his head in sarcastic amusement. "Right and I'll actually be able to fly when that happens."

Kai sighed. Yep, this was going to be a long one. And he had thought Tala had been difficult. "I meant what I just said."

"Whatever. It's your choice to stick around. I can't throw you out since Tala's team captain and it's his bad choice if he decided to let you come back around here. However, don't expect any kindness from me! You won't get it."

Kai nearly groaned as Bryan stalked out of the room. He _hated _this with a passion. Why couldn't Bryan just forgive and forget like the others and he himself had? Why did Bryan have to be so difficult?

"Well, that went…well," Ian murmured after a moment.

Kai shook his head. "No, it didn't."

Moving quietly, Kai followed after the younger blader. If he had to force a truce out of Bryan, then that was what he was going to do. Gently, he knocked on Bryan's closed bedroom door before opening it when he received no answer. Sure enough, Bryan was there and he was glaring up a storm.

"You knew it was me, didn't you?" Kai asked after a moment.

"Yeah, since only you knock on a door like a feeble old man."

Kai grimaced. He just have to fix that then. "How's this instead?" With a decent amount of force, Kai pounded on Bryan's now open door with his knuckles. He was willing to compromise if it got Bryan to trust him somewhat.

"Better," the wind blader muttered. "So, do you value your life so little that you would follow me up here?"

Kai shook his head. "No, I'm just too stubborn to drop a matter when it's eating me up. I meant what I said down there."

Bryan's eyes thinned. "Maybe, but why here, why now, and why would you even think of asking us for forgiveness? You've betrayed us three times now. What makes you think that coming back this time around is going to change anything?"

"Because I'm not leaving this time. No matter what happens to the others, what happens to _us_ as a _team_, I'm not going anywhere. I've decided to change."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "But you told us that the last two times Kai! What makes this time any better than the other two times?"

Kai sighed. "Because this time I mean it…as your friend, as Tala's friends, even as Spencer and Ian's friend." Kai grew silent as Bryan digested his words. The wind blader's eyes were scanning his face looking for any sign of deception. Kai knew there wasn't any, but he'd let Bryan find that out for himself.

After a moment, Bryan nodded. "Alright, I'll call the damn truce, but should you ever backstab any one of us again, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. That clear?"

Kai nodded. "Crystal."

Sure he had what he wanted out of the deal, Bryan flashed Kai a grin. "Good. Now that that's over, can we get out of here? I've got stuff to put away or Spencer will kill me!"

Kai chuckled. "Go on then. I'm just going to make a quick phone call."

Bryan blinked, and then shook himself before walking out the door of his own bedroom and down the hall. Very softly, he could hear some words being exchanged in Japanese and he knew that tomorrow morning was going to be the craziest Christmas morning that he and the other Blitzkrieg Boys had ever seen.

(Next morning)

Bryan woke up to the sound of Christmas music blaring in his eardrums. The stereo system downstairs was at full volume and actually making the house shake.

"That has to be Ian," Bryan grumbled under his breath. "There's no other idiot around who'd be awake at six in the morning. However, when Bryan got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Kai not Ian.

"Oh lord," Bryan thought. "Ian's rubbed off on him! Even I know Kai doesn't usually get up at six in the morning unless he's up to something."

Kai looked up as Bryan entered and flashed him a genuine smile. Bryan merely looked on in shock as his other three teammates trudged down the stairs, each still half asleep.

"What the hell's going on here?" Tala managed to say before yawning. "What's with all that racket?"

Kai grinned. "Let's just say, it's my way of saying Merry Christmas. Oh, and I hope you don't mind if I've went and brought a few guests back with me after my oh-so-lovely-walk I had this morning."

Tala's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "You've got to be kidding me!" At Tala's horrified words, Kai let out a sharp whistle. Several people from the year's past World Championships rushed into the house.

Bryan groaned. He may have agreed to allow Kai to stick around but he hadn't agreed to this!

"KAI!" The Blitzkrieg Boys yelled simultaneously. Kai simply grinned before darting outside into the cold, with all four of his 'new' teammates close behind.

From over in a corner several faces grinned. Even they couldn't be cold towards this particular team at a time like this.

"They're not so bad after all," Crusher murmured. "They've got a lot of heart."

"Yes, but they also need to learn how to show it," Brooklyn spoke softly. "And I think they'll manage that just fine."

Garland nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think they will. However, I wonder what made Kai change his mind about us?"

Mystel grinned. "Isn't it obvious?! Kai obviously felt guilty about what he had done to them and us so in order to make up for it, he got them to forgive him and asked us to come over here for this extremely early Christmas party."

Garland, Crusher, and Brooklyn smiled at that. Mystel did have a point. Now if only they could've heard the thoughts that were blasting through Bryan's head at that moment. They would've heard that they were right on the dot.

"Kai, you may be a pain in the ass," Bryan thought. "But I know you did this for a good reason now. Thank you, my friend." With that thought in mind, Bryan stooped down and made a rather large snowball before hurling it at Kai's head. It caught the older blader right on his left ear.

Kai sputtered as he was pelted not once, but four times in the exact same spot. "What the hell was that for?"

"_That_ was just our way of saying Merry Christmas right back at you," Bryan answered before adding, "Our friend."

Kai blinked, then laughed. It appeared miracles could happen after all.

Blitzkreig50889: well there you go everyone! I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know!

Bryan: and with that said, a big Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays if that is what you prefer be said, from me.

Blitzkreig50889: and I didn't spell check this like I normally do with my other fics so if there's any typos, just ignore them as best as you can. I wrote this fic between classes. Anyway, hope you liked the fic and please remember to review!

_Note: you may have noticed at one point that I described Bryan's hair as 'platinum-blond-turned-grey.' I used this as it was the only way I could figure out for Bryan's hair color to be the way it was in G-Revolution._


	3. Christmas Shocker

Blitzkreig50889: well, here you go everyone. Here's the next piece to The 25 Days of Christmas. This fic is told from the infamous Scot's point of view.

Johnny: in other words, that means I'm the main character, not that the story is actually told from my viewpoint. Although, you, miss author, have no clue how much I want to strangle you right now.

Blitzkreig50889: (chuckles evilly) Good. Now do the disclaimer like you should.

Johnny: I don't think so.

Blitzkreig50889: I'll give Ian your beyblade if you don't do the disclaimer.

Johnny: (glares) I hate you for this! Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters, nor does she own the song, The Grinch (the Christmas song from How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Dr. Seuss version) she uses in this fic. She only owns her plot ideas and any OCS that may pop up in any of her fics. (To blitzkreig50889) happy now?

Blitzkreig50889: much. Hope you like the fic everyone!

Christmas Shocker

Johnny McGregor, probably the only sane person in the room at that moment and he wanted to scream. Okay, he wasn't the only sane person there, but this was getting ridiculous. Who had ever heard of a three day, non-stop Christmas party? Certainly not him! And what was worse, was that it wasn't even Christmas yet.

"Hey, Johnny, get over here!" Enrique yelled. "You're missing all of the fun!" The blond Italian could be seen in amongst a rather large group of girls. Of course, that was nothing unusual when Enrique was part of a group.

Johnny would've grimaced and left, but unlike Robert, he couldn't just up and leave. He didn't have anywhere else to go. Sighing slightly, he forced himself through the ridiculously huge crowd and to the one other person he could see who was obviously not into this three day party. Unfortunately, that same person also happened to be his archrival.

"Couldn't stand all of this commotion either?" Kai asked quietly so as not to give anyone the impression that he was beginning to actually get along with the salamander blader.

"Am I that obvious?"

Kai chuckled. "Way too obvious. What's up with you anyway? I always saw you as the sort of person to like something like this."

Johnny let out a snort. "First off, I'm a Scot. If I liked this there'd be something wrong with me. Secondly, this is Enrique's idea and anything that happens to be one of his ideas I happen to distinctly dislike. And thirdly, I've been wearing the same thing for three days, I haven't had a shower, and I've probably been jumped by at least a thousand rabid fangirls. At this point, I'm just ready to scream and get out of here."

Kai grinned. "Then scream. I would."

Johnny blinked. "Are you sick or something?"

Kai laughed. "No, but I'm about ready to do just what you mentioned doing yourself. Although, I think I must've been jumped by at least triple the amount of fangirls you have."

A snort from the older Scot caused Kai to nearly grin. If only Johnny wasn't such a big pain in the ass, he might have actually found it in his heart to cut the older blader some slack and ask for a truce between them. Scratch that; he was going to ask the Scot for a truce. He just hoped he kept his head on his shoulders after he said what he was going to say.

Deciding he didn't have anything better to do, Johnny leaned against the same wall Kai was leaning on. He half smiled at a blushing Ray, Tyson, and Max. Mariah, Hilary, and Mariam were doing a great job as girlfriends to those three bladers; not that Johnny would ever admit that to any of them. He had his own girl problems to worry about…or so Enrique liked to say. The Italian never had been able to understand why his teammates weren't off trying to find girlfriends twenty-four/seven.

"Johnny! Kai! Get your asses out here you two party poopers!" Tyson yelled from somewhere. Neither blader could see him, but they sure as heck could hear him…and for that matter smell him.

"Is it just me or does Tyson's stench seem to grow stronger the longer this party continues?" Johnny queried.

Kai nodded. "Give him a few more hours and he'll smell like a skunk."

Johnny groaned. "Lovely," he muttered sarcastically. "Someone please end this stupid party already!"

"Why don't you just yell that? It'll get you out of here quicker," Kai advised. Johnny, as usual, ignored him. There was no way he was going to take Kai's advise…but then again, maybe it would be a good idea to do so anyway. At least he'd get out of this damn party sooner if he did.

The sudden blasting of "The Grinch" played over the speakers. It would've been alright if Tyson wasn't singing it in a way to sound as if he was serenading the only two bladers in the room who weren't interested in the party.

"This is humiliating," Kai grumbled. "And what's worse is everyone else is joining him."

Johnny groaned in agreement. It was humiliating! But then, most of the people in the room were on the verge of being drunk on sugar, so there wasn't too much he could do to stop that. He had to get out of here!

"You willing to call a temporary truce until this blasted holiday is over?" Johnny yelled to Kai. The singing and music was so loud he didn't have any other choice but to yell. Kai gave a nod in answer and both fire bladers literally ran out of the house.

Once outside, both let out identical sighs of relief and gulped in the fresh air. Silence was greedily snatched as the speakers from the stereo system weren't strong enough to blast all the way outside. The only downside was it was freezing!

"Now this is a relief!" Kai exclaimed. "Any more of that and I would've gone crazy."

Johnny just nodded in agreement. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kai opened his eyes and sent the Scot a confused look. "Why in heck would I ever know what you're thinking?"

"It deals with the party if that helps."

"Are you talking about trashing that party?" Kai asked after a moment.

"Right on the money," the Scot answered.

Kai flashed a grin. "Sure, if you'll do me a favor.

"And what's that?" Johnny wasn't too sure he wanted to know the answer, but he had asked the question anyway.

"If you'll take your offer of a temporary truce and make it a permanent one."

Johnny's jaw dropped open. "What?! Are you crazy? We both know we'd never manage to get along even if we did that."

Kai sighed. So much for wishful thinking. "It was just an idea and at least it was one that would probably shock the others silent for awhile."

Johnny tilted his head. Kai did have a point. "Alright, fine by me. If of course you promise not try and tear me apart after I thoroughly kick your butt in the beystadium."

Kai snorted. "Yeah right! But I'll do that for you. So, allies?"

"How about friends instead?" Johnny offered. "We both know that's where we'll end up going anyway."

Kai chuckled. "You do have a point. Alright, friends then." He held his hand out for the other blader to shake. Johnny grinned before clasping Kai's hand in a firm handshake. Then, pleased, they marched back into the crowded house until they found Tyson.

"Hey, Tyson, do you know what you did with that microphone you were using earlier?" Kai asked. Tyson looked shocked.

"Yeah, it's up on the stage."

"Good," Johnny murmured before exchanging a grin with Kai. Tyson's eyes nearly bulged out of head at that site.

"I've got to be seeing things," he thought to himself as Kai and Johnny walked towards the stage. "Those two are actually getting along!"

Moving quickly, both fire bladers pushed through the giant crowd. Reaching the stage first, Kai asked the person in charge for a microphone. Once handed on, he gave Johnny a look that said, "You ready for this?" Johnny nodded.

Turning to the crowd, both bladers raised the voice and yelled simultaneously "HEY! EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR ABOUT A MINUTE!"

The crowd grew quiet as everyone looked at the two fire bladers. Neither Kai nor Johnny was very good at public speaking, but when it really counted they could speak in front of rather large crowds.

"Alright, we're going to get straight to the point," Kai started.

"And it's quite simple," Johnny finished. This order to their speech caused everyone to gape. It was truly shocking to hear the two archrivals finishing each other's sentences.

Exchanging a glance with each other, then the musicians Enrique hired, they waited for the music to blare out of the stereo. This was going to be embarrassing, but so worth the price they'd have to pay. After a moment, both bladers broke out into song, singing quite loudly and surprisingly better than anyone that had sang on that stage earlier in the day.

Enrique, standing towards the back of the room, smiled. He figured they would get along sooner or later. He had just needed to come up with a way to get the two bladers to realize how much they had in common. Smiling at his success, he walked into the next room where Robert and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were hiding.

"Success, boys!" Enrique cheered. "Now we actually can blackmail them if we want to."

Tala shook his head. "Nah! We'll leave those two be. After all, it's not every Christmas that two bladers like those two decide to get a long."

Several heads nodded in agreement. "Well, at least we can call this Christmas the Christmas of shocks," Ian supplied.

Enrique smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't have planned this dang thing out otherwise!" Several groans reverberated through the small room. Unfortunately, Kai and Johnny had stopped singing and heard the groans. Moving quickly and quietly, both bladers entered the room.

"What is this? Another party?" Johnny queried with a small grin on his face.

"And you didn't think to invite either one of us?" Kai added. He too was grinning.

"Oh, crap," Enrique muttered. "I'm dead now."

Johnny raised his left hand up and let his natural ability with fire lose. His hand went up in flames. "What was your first clue?"

Gulping, Enrique ran for the other room with Johnny close behind him. Kai, deciding Johnny had the right idea, set his hands ablaze as well. "So, who goes first?" Several fingers pointed in different directions. Raising an eyebrow, Kai's evil smirk intensified. "How about…all of you!" With that said, a giant fireball was unleashed on all of his fellow Blitzkrieg Boys.

Robert, counting his blessings that Kai hadn't included him in that assault, let out a sigh of relief. "Well, Merry Christmas to you too Johnny and Kai," He thought before slowly moving closer towards the doorway to see into the other room.

"ENRIQUE! GET BACK HERE!" Johnny could be heard bellowing. "YOU'RE DEAD THE INSTANT I CATCH YOU!"

Enrique's yelled "AAAAAHHHH!" could be heard through the entire house. However, that was nowhere near as loud as the yells that could be heard coming from Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Tyson, Ray, and Max.

"What did we do to deserve this?!" Ray yelled back at Kai.

"Nothing," Kai answered. "This is just Johnny and I's way of saying Merry Christmas."

For the next several hours, Kai and Johnny tore into their friends. They would've died first before admitting that, but those guys were their friends all the same. When all of the running boys had finally grown too tired to run, Kai and Johnny finally stopped their assault.

"Next time, ask us what _we_ think before you try something like this. Who knows; we may manage to work the next type of situation out on our own," Johnny advised.

"And don't think we didn't know what you were up to. We're both far smarter than we may act or look," Kai added.

"Speak for yourself, Hiwatari!"

"Right back at you McGregor."

Several sighs blasted through the house as the two fire bladers broke out into one of their normal arguments. Up in the rafters, Dranzer and Salamolyon exchanged a laugh.

"Do you think we should tell them?" the phoenix asked.

"Nah, they'll figure it out on their own eventually," Salamolyon answered after a moment. "After all, they are supposed to be friends now."

Salamolyon and Dranzer exchanged looks at that point before laughing. Ian was right; this was a Christmas of shocks. Down below them, Johnny and Kai continued their argument despite the looks they were receiving from some of the fangirls nearby. Oh, yes, this was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember. Now the hard part would be getting both bladers out of their now extremely large hordes of fangirls.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Johnny: You've got to be kidding me?! Kai! Why of all people to make me friends with would you choose him?

Blitzkreig50889: because you're attitudes match.

Johnny: o.o okay that just severely freaked me out.

Blitzkreig50889: get your mind out of the gutter McGregor. Anyway, hope you liked the fic and please remember to review. And Johnny, that's your cue to close up this fic.

Johnny: about time. Have a Happy Holiday season, so Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakua (?), or Happy whatever holiday you celebrate.

_Note: I obviously don't know the names of every holiday out there that occurs around Christmas, so I named the two that I do know. However, I'm not sure if I spelled the one right, so if you know what holiday I was attempting to spell I'm grateful for that. On top of that, I'm not trying to offend anyone since I know there's a lot of people out there that don't celebrate Christmas (and some, no holidays at all), so I'm sorry if I may have offended anyone with this fic. Hopefully, I've managed to make it one that everyone can enjoy despite the holidays being used to make the fic interesting. Oh, and expect to see more fics with Johnny in them. For some reason, I've been really into that particular Majestic._


	4. Christmas Blaze

Blitzkreig50889: Wow! Thank you two my two reviewers for reviewing this fic! I'm glad you like it. So, this chapter for The 25 Days of Christmas is for you guys.

Johnny: which unfortunately means…

Kai: we're back.

Blitzkreig50889: aw, come on guys, this isn't going to be that bad. So, if you two don't mind…

Kai: fine. You starting this McGregor or am I?

Johnny: I'll start. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters.

Kai: She just owns her plot ideas and OCS which may pop into her fic at any odd time.

Johnny: which in the case of this fic, is Sierra and the rest of the Flaming Hearts.

Blitzkreig50889: that said, please enjoy the fic!

Christmas Blaze

Walking in the freezing winds of Russia was no walk in the park. It was snowing to the point of being a blizzard. Growling in frustration, he forced himself through the snow. Leave it to a pain in the ass Russian team to just screw his holiday up.

Still moving as quickly as he could, he didn't notice the wind tugging at his heavy black jacket and a-little-too-long red hair. His lavender eyes were narrowed to mere slits in order to see through the wind and snow, and his brown boots were virtually filled with the damn cold water.

"Damn you Tala for this!" he snarled under his breath. "This had so better be worth the time and the effort I had to put into this in order to get here."

"Hey, Johnny, wait up!" A voice from somewhere behind him yelled. "You're leaving us behind."

Johnny rolled his eyes. Leave it to Enrique to manage to get himself in a position where he was being left behind. The blond, blue eyed Italian was unfortunately on Johnny's list of people-I-would-like-to-kill. However, standing in one spot was the last damn thing the Scot wanted to do. He was used to Scotland's harsh winters, but even he had to admit this was far worse than anything he'd ever seen in his life.

After about five minutes of jumping around to keep himself warm, Enrique, Oliver, and Robert finally caught up to him. Johnny could easily see that Enrique had ended up buried up to his waist in snow at one point and had been pulled out. That was probably why Oliver and Robert had fallen behind; they'd been trying to dig their Italian teammate out of the snow.

"What did you do? Decide to go for a swim in the snow?" Johnny teased before walking on down the road again.

"No!" Enrique snapped before following his Scottish teammate. "I actually tripped into it."

"Feet first?" Johnny asked. "I highly doubt that. I think you happened to see a Russian girl and didn't happen to be paying attention to where you were going and walked straight into a snow pile."

"More like a ditch," Oliver muttered.

Enrique growled, but he didn't say anything to defend himself. Johnny smirked. That was another win for him.

Shivering now, the Scot continue off in the direction Tala's letter had told him to go. Johnny was pretty sure Tala hadn't known this was going to happen, so he made a mental note not to beat Tala up too badly.

After about thirty minutes, Johnny and the rest of the Majestics finally made it to the address Tala had given them. Each of them looked at the house in shock. It seemed the Blitzkrieg Boys' girlfriends had decided to drop by for a visit, since the house was covered in Christmas lights and Christmas decorations were spread out along the small front yard.

"Well, are you going to knock on the door or not?" Robert growled. "It is cold out here, and you specifically were given the directions to get to this place, so it makes sense for you to knock on the door."

Johnny clenched his teeth. Yep, Tala was going to get it for this. Shaking himself slightly, he walked onto the porch and pounded on the door.

"Happy now, Robert?" Johnny snapped. Robert just shook his head in disgust. Leave it to Johnny to overdo things.

After a moment the door opened to show the Majestics a surprised Bryan at the door. "Oh, uh, hi guys. What are you doing here?" Bryan asked as he moved out of the doorway to let the other team into the house.

Each of the Majestics sent him a glare. "You don't know?" Enrique grumbled. The Italian was literally wearing three inches of snow on his brown coat and his boats appeared to be shoved full of it. His jeans were also soaked through from the cold liquid.

Johnny shoved past Bryan once he'd managed to remove his snow laden boots and coat. He rounded the corner from the small foyer to the kitchen at full speed and nearly rammed into Bryan's girlfriend, Sierra.

"Oops! Sorry about that," Sierra apologized. "Although I must ask what the heck you're doing here?"

Johnny nearly snarled at her when he did speak. "Where. Is. Tala?"

Sierra cowered slightly from the angry Scot. "He's in the living room. Why-?" Sierra broke off as Johnny stormed off into the living room. "What did you do to these guys Tala?" she thought when the other Majestics rounded the corner. Luckily for her, Bryan was holding Enrique back and she didn't have to worry about being manhandled.

Meanwhile, Johnny had successfully entered the living room and shocked Tala. "Where the hell did you come from!" the Russian red-head yelled loudly.

"Let's see. Oh, yeah. I came all the way from freaking Scotland, across Paris, Italy, and Germany to grab my teammates, into Russia because I got a letter in the mail telling me that YOU had something planned and wanted us in attendance. Then, when I get here, I find a freaking blizzard and nearly eight feet of snow on the ground, all combined with temperatures probably fifty degrees below zero! Is that all nice and clear for you?!"

Tala winced as Johnny's voice rose with each word he spoke. Kai was going to kill him for this. "Johnny, calm down. I didn't send you that letter."

Johnny froze. "And who did?" he asked quietly. He spoke in such a way that he actually made Tala a little afraid.

"Uh, if I tell you this, I want you to promise not to kill me. I'm just the messenger here," Tala gulped out.

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Alright I won't kill you. However, I am going to kill whichever one of your teammates it was that sent that damn letter!"

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that since it was Kai that sent the letter."

Johnny tensed. "Hiwatari…?"

Tala nodded. "Yes."

Johnny pulled back from Tala. He'd been standing almost nose to nose with the younger blader. "Where is he?"

"Not here," Tala answered back. However, the sudden slamming of a door caused the Russian to glance into the kitchen the Majestics had just walked through moments before. Kai walked into the kitchen with Spencer and Ian. All three bladers were carrying groceries. At the sight of the angry Johnny, Ian gulped and darted behind Spencer. Kai smirked as Spencer jerked his head down to look at Ian in confusion.

"What's wro-?" Spencer broke off as Kai interrupted with one word; or more specifically one name.

"McGregor."

"Hiwatari," Johnny growled in greeting.

"Maybe the rest of us should vacate the premises until this blows over," Sierra advised from the archway that led to the small foyer. However, a sudden power outage quickly caused the idea to be dismissed.

"Well, that's not going to work now," Bryan murmured. "We're just going to have to handle them at their worst." Both fire bladers had been blazing at their hands just before he had spoke and Bryan was pretty sure the flames around each of their clenched fists were getting bigger. With the power outage, the flames even seemed brighter and stronger than they had before.

"How about you two wait until tomorrow to tear each other apart," Spencer advised. "The rest of us would like to be inside until this storm blows over, not outside because a certain set of hotheads couldn't keep their tempers in check and ended up burning the house down."

Johnny and Kai both growled at him, but they lowered their fists anyway.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Hiwatari," Johnny snapped.

"As, it appears, do you."

A quick glare was tossed at one another before both bladers moved into separate rooms. However, it was apparent that the house was not properly insulated as in a matter of two hours the house was freezing.

"Wh-What the h-h-hell?" Enrique stammered out. "D-Do y-y-you guys n-not use any h-heat in h-here?"

Tala shook his head. "Typically it isn't this cold, but with the power out the heat doesn't run so it gets cold in here fairly quickly."

Enrique groaned. The Italian was much more of a warm weather person than a cold weather one.

"Don't worry," Ian piped up for the first time that day. "I'm sure if we ask nicely, Kai will get the fireplace to work." Kai simply grunted at that statement and stayed where he was. He had no intention of heading into the same room as Johnny unless he had absolutely no choice.

"Kai, will you please light the fireplace?" Sierra asked while hugging herself. "I don't think everyone here is going to be in the slightest bit warm within half an hour if you don't light the fireplace up."

Kai however didn't move. Johnny, growing fed up with the younger blader snapped out, "I'll do it! Just someone tell me how to light the damn thing."

Several faces looked at the Scot in shock. "Seriously?" Sierra asked. There was some hope in her voice.

Johnny nodded. He'd light the damn thing alright…once he knew how to light it. Ian, who had rushed out of the room, came back into it carrying a small armload of wood.

"This should work. It should be enough for Salamolyon to use."

Johnny blinked. "Salamolyon?"

Tala cleared his throat to keep Ian from speaking. Ian wisely shut up for once and left Tala take over from there. "What he means, is that typically Dranzer provides the heat to the building when the power goes out. A bit beast lasts much longer than a human does."

Johnny wanted to bash his head off a wall as that information sunk in. "Next time, think before you speak McGregor," he thought to himself.

"Uh, Johnny?" Ian asked softly. Johnny jerked.

"Yeah I know Ian. Give me a second to figure out where Salamolyon's decided to put that head of his."

Several faces blinked in confusion as Johnny reached into the back of his mind and looked for Salamolyon's typical bit beast thought signature. After a moment he found it and had managed to contact Salamolyon. The salamander quickly gave his consent to the idea.

Reaching into his pocket Johnny pulled out his blade. Unlike Dranzer, Salamolyon's flames were too powerful to just be unleashed in a physical form; he had no other choice but to unleash his flames from his blade.

"What are you doing?" Ian queried. "You shouldn't need your beyblade to set the wood on fire."

"He does if you don't want the house to burn down," Oliver warned. "Salamolyon's flames are too strong to just be unleashed onto something like Dranzer does."

"Oh," Ian managed after a moment. "So what does that mean we're going to do now?"

"Watch, and learn," Johnny growled as he released Salamolyon's blade from his launcher. The red and orange blade instantly went up in flames . It spun rapidly on the wood sitting in the fireplace and instantly the wood went up in flames. However, a sudden burst of flame and heat rushed out at everyone.

"What the hell?!" Tala exclaimed while ducking and raising his arms. Johnny simply stood there in shock, as did Kai.

"Salamolyon?" Johnny whispered. The salamander could be seen sitting right in the middle of the fire and easily was providing the energy needed to keep the flames at their hottest.

"Don't worry. I think I know how Dranzer does his physical form thing. It's not too hard really. All you have to do is focus your elemental strength inward and it's a piece of cake."

The whole crew blinked. "Does this mean you're going to be okay with this?"

"Of course!" the salamander remarked with some annoyance. "I wouldn't have done this otherwise. Now, why don't you and Kai work out your little problem without burning this place down?" Salamolyon suggested. "It'll give you something to do with all your free time until the power is restored."

"Gee, thanks," Johnny muttered to himself. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Sierra chose that moment to clear her throat. "Why don't the rest of us go upstairs until these two get everything worked out?"

The Blitzkrieg Boys, with Robert and Oliver immediately left. Enrique hesitated before he too followed the others upstairs.

Johnny turned his head at that point and glared at Kai. He was still standing at the fireplace next to Salamolyon while Kai sat just a small distance away at the kitchen table. "So, why did you send this?"

Kai blinked. "Send what?"

Johnny stomped across the living room into the kitchen and handed Kai the letter. "This."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I didn't send this, but it's obvious someone knows how to forge my signature and make it look extremely convincing. I doubt you would've shown up here otherwise."

"That's an understatement," Johnny mumbled. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"First off, I'm going to locate my bit beast and then I'm going to allow you to set Salamolyon on him."

Johnny gaped at the younger blader. "Dranzer did that?!"

Kai nodded. "He does this from time to time. However, before I locate my pain in the ass phoenix, we're both going to interrogate a certain amphisbaena by the name of Amphylyon."

"Amphylyon! Good god! That dragon is almost as bad as Dragoon and Tyson!"

Kai smirked. "To quote you from earlier, that's an understatement. Amphylyon is as bad as Dragoon and Tyson."

"So are you dragging Enrique back down here or am I?" The Scot asked after a moment.

"I'll leave that to you. He's your teammate."

"And he's also your cousin," Johnny reminded the phoenix blader.

Kai nodded. "True, but you deal with him more."

"That's what you think!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Jonathan, just go up those stairs and drag Enrique down here already!" Salamolyon snapped from the fireplace. Johnny winced at Salamolyon's tone but he did as the salamander told him for a change. In a matter of two minutes, Enrique was tossed down the stairs.

"I said drag him down, not throw him down the stairs!" Salamolyon yelled.

"Oops," Johnny sarcastically remarked. "I must've misheard you."

Enrique could be heard grumbling and if Salamolyon would've been able to see the Italian, he would've seen the boy rubbing his rear end from his fall. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Kai finally got out of his seat at the kitchen table and approached the Italian. "You didn't do anything, however, your bit beast did."

Enrique groaned. "Amphylyon, if these guys don't beat the heck out of you, I will!" Amphylyon did nothing in response.

Johnny looked over at Kai. "I think Amphylyon's lack of a response says all that needs to be said; he knows what happened here."

Enrique rolled his eyes and instantly forced Amphylyon out of his blade. Kai did the same thing to Dranzer and within a matter of moments, both bit beasts could be seen sitting on the floor looking rather nervous.

"Explanation please," Kai demanded. Neither bit beast said anything, but Enrique quickly provided the information they wanted.

"They were trying to get you two to work together. They figured that if you could get along you'd be able to work together in the tournament that's coming up in a few months, since it's exclusively for fire bladers and in a tag-team format. However, since you fight with each other so much, they knew that unless you were in the same area you would only argue from a distance with one another and not do anything to fix your problems."

Kai and Johnny both sent a glare at Amphylyon and Dranzer. Both bit beasts refused to meet their gazes and they knew from that that the two beasts were horrified at the truth.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Kai asked. Johnny nodded before whistling. The flames in the fireplace disappeared only to reappear at Johnny's feet.

"They're all yours, Salamolyon." Salamolyon did his best imitation of a raised eyebrow before crouching. Dranzer and Amphylyon disappeared into whatever world bit beasts disappear into with Salamolyon close behind them. Then, as if nothing had ever happened, Enrique was tossed back up the stairs to the others.

"Keep him up there for a little while. We're not done down here yet," Johnny yelled up the stairs before walking away.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that as much as I hate what I'm about to say, I know that what Amphylyon and Dranzer were attempting to do was a good idea. If we both enter that tournament in a tag-team, there won't be any blader around who'd be able to stand up to us."

"Are you trying to call for a truce between us?"

Johnny grimaced. Kai was going to make him say it, wasn't he? "Fine! Yes, that's what I'm trying to say."

Kai grinned. "Alright, but we'll keep this our secret for a little while. We don't want our teammates and friends to die from a bad case of shock."

A small smile graced the Scot's face. "I think it's a little late for that."

"Why?"

"Because I do believe that Enrique and Tyson have already fainted."

Kai let out a laugh. "Well, serves them right for eavesdropping. Do you think Amphylyon and Dranzer have been beaten around the bush enough?"

Johnny smirked. "Nah! When Salamolyon bring them back in that's when they'll have suffered enough."

Kai shrugged. "Works for me. Oh, and Merry Christmas, McGregor."

"Right back at ya, Hiwatari."

Blitzkreig50889: wow that was long. Hopefully you all liked it anyway though.

Johnny & Kai: HOLY SHIT! COULD YOU HAVE MADE US ANY MORE OOC?!"

Blitzkreig50889: oops…well, anyway, hope you like the fic and please remember to review. I'm now going to spend the next who knows how long running from two angry bladers. See ya all next time and Happy Holidays everyone!


	5. Christmas Kiss

Blitzkreig50889: alright, I had to do some serious thinking before I could come up with this fic, so that's why it's taken me so long to update. So, Tala, that's your cue!

Tala: Figures. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She only owns her plot ideas and in this particular fic, her OC Jasmine. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Blitzkreig50889: well, that sums that up! Enjoy chapter four of The 25 Days of Christmas!

Christmas Kiss

She'd show him; she would! There was no was Tala Ivanov was going to ditch her on Christmas. Absolutely no way! She'd die before she'd allow him to ditch her.

Moving quickly, she gathered her extremely dark red hair into her hands and pulled in into a ponytail. Then, she quickly put on winter appropriate clothing. This too was her typical shades of emerald and black and instead of her heels that came halfway up her calves, she chose to wear her black boots lined with fur. She then moved onto makeup and perfumes. Tala was going to be knocked senseless with the combination she was putting together.

Sure she had what she needed, she headed out the door, emerald eyes flashing. Her temper was up and she didn't care if it was Christmas either. She was not going to suppress it.

She moved along the streets quickly. In a matter of about half an hour, she was at the door she wanted to be at. However, she paused and did a quick check-over of her appearance. Hair was still neatly tied back, makeup was still good, and thanks to the weather, she wasn't covered in an inch of snow, if she discounted the bottom of her boots anyway. Then, confident she was set and ready for a showdown with one of the most infamous Russian tempers around, she knocked on the door.

She didn't have to wait long. Within a few moments after she knocked on the door, she could hear it being unlocked. Kai's face appeared in the door and the look of shock on it nearly made her grin; until she realized Kai's facial expression had become panicked.

"What are you up to, Kai?" she wondered. However, she shrugged it off when Kai spoke to her.

"Jasmine! It's…nice to see you."

Jasmine, raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely up. "Is it, Kai? For some reason, I get the feeling you don't want me here."

Kai shook his head. This was going to be tricky. He wasn't exactly one of the best liars around. And Jasmine's expression said she knew he was up to something.

"Damn it! Hurry it up Ivanov!" Kai nearly screamed out loud before he walked out the door, minus his coat.

"Kai, what are you up to?" Jasmine queried.

"N-nothing. I was just getting ready to head out for a walk. What brought you out this way, Jaz?"

Kai's slight stammer did not go unnoticed by Jasmine. However, she decided she'd play it cool for a few minutes. She'd bully the information she wanted out of him sooner or later. "I came by to give your buddy Tala an earful. Would he be in at the moment? And why would you be heading for a walk at this time and without a coat?"

Kai knew he hadn't fooled Jasmine for a second. He shook his head. He might as well take her inside and hope to death that Tala had finished what he needed to finish. Damn the Russian male for having a romantic streak in him.

"Alright, Jasmine, you win this one. I'm not going anywhere and Tala's inside," Kai relented after a moment. He knew when he was beaten. He headed back for the door and opened it. Jasmine instantly stalked inside but she stopped herself from entering the rest of the house by not going any further than the kitchen. However, she wasn't looking in towards the living room, but instead back at him.

"Well, glad to see you see things my way. However, I'd like to get moving, so if you don't mind, would you please get that door shut?"

Kai shook himself and entered the now very dangerous house. He smirked slightly. This was going to be interesting…if Tala did what he said he was going to do. The only question would be if the red-head would say what needed to be said before Jasmine slapped him or after she slapped him.

Once Kai was in the door and the said door was closed, Jasmine stalked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Tala wasn't anywhere in sight, but his handiwork was everywhere! Decorations (which she was pretty sure were Ian's inventions since they looked liked they'd explode if Ian decided to make them explode) lined the ceiling. A tree, although sparsely decorated, sat in a small corner of the room. Oddly enough, a few gifts could be seen scattered underneath it.

"Kai, what the hell is going on here?" Jasmine managed once the older blader entered the room behind her.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a…well, I'm sure Tala will explain all of this to you later," Kai answered. As usual, his answer came out in a riddle. Jasmine shook her head. She didn't know why she bothered with the fire blader. He only irritated her.

Suddenly, Kai let out a piercing whistle. Jasmine winced and that wince was all that was needed. Ian flew down the stairs with his other male teammates, minus Tala of course, not far behind him.

"Jesus Kai! I thought you were told to only do that when…oh," Ian said before he caught sight of Jasmine. "Never mind."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Okay, guys, this isn't funny. I know something is going on here and I want you to spill it."

The four bladers in the room exchanged looks. Then they shared a grin.

"Alright," Bryan managed around his grin. "Well, take you straight to the source then."

Jasmine wanted to smack the wind blader at that comment. She just wanted to strangle Tala and then get out of there. Why in hell couldn't they just take her to that idiotic captain of theirs and let her get this done and over with?

Very gently, Spencer wrapped his fingers around her wrist and tugged her towards the stairs. Even he knew how stubborn she could be and this was one of those occasions. Just being told to go up the stairs would never get her there; she'd have to be tugged or dragged up them before she'd willingly do what someone told her to do.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, then had to fight the urge to bash Ian's head in as he forced her to stop so he could blindfold her while standing on a stool that appeared to have been placed here before hand. She let out a sigh of frustration, but put up with it anyway. She'd let Tala think he had her annoyed and willing to compromise, but she'd show him just what she had in mind. He wasn't going to win her over this time!

She felt Spencer's fingers close over her wrist again. A gentle tug told her which direction to go. She didn't fight him. After a minute of walking down what she knew to be a rather dark hallway, Spencer stopped and opened a door. A quick conversation was exchanged between him and Tala in rapid Russian. It was so rapid she was unable to translate it. Then, just as gently as he'd grasped her arm, Spencer let go and gave her a gentle nudge into the room. The blindfold was left on and she could sense the other four bladers leaving the room; she also knew that even after the door shut they were standing outside of it so they could eavesdrop. Some things never changed.

"Okay, Tala, can I take this thing off now?" Jasmine asked sarcastically.

Tala chuckled. "Sure, but before you do, hear this out. If you feel the need to slap me, wait until after I tell you want I want to tell you."

Jasmine jerked the blindfold off and sent the red-head a glare only to turn that glare into a look of shock. Tala stood there before her in a decorated room, literally covered in various pieces of wrapping paper, blue eyes looking exhausted, and with his hair cut so short she thought she was seeing things. "Holy hell," she managed.

Tala shrugged. "You going to kill me first, or are you going to hear me out?"

Jasmine signaled with her hand for him to speak. Her temper seemed to be fizzling out at the sight of Tala looking like a disaster, although she'd die before she'd admit she thought he was hot looking like he did there in that room at that moment.

Tala let out a sigh. "Okay, then. Everything started this morning. I'd forgotten that today is Christmas Eve. As usual, I left my Christmas shopping until the last minute, so I dragged myself out to the shops to do the dreaded Christmas shopping. Just as I was sure I had everything I needed, I realized I'd forgotten to find something for my teammates _and_ you! However, I wanted to surprise the five of you, so I did a dumbass thing and called you. Knowing I had upset you, I set to work on decorating this place, much to my teammate's displeasure and hoped you'd show up. I specifically told Kai to stall you and made the other three hide up here until Kai gave the whistle for them to come down. Ian was supposed to say something weird, which I know he screwed up, to get your attention and hopefully tip you off that something was up if you hadn't already figured it out by the time Kai tried to stall you at the door. I then told Bryan to deliver a message about what was going to you as subtly as he could, which not shockingly, was messed up as well. Spencer was to lead you here after Ian had blindfolded you. Of course, I forgot that when you're angry, you tend to turn everyone's minds to mush by going nuts with you appearance, and yes that includes me. I also forgot to factor in the fact my teammates are nosy and likely to stand outside the door listening to all of this."

At that comment, the loud sound of scrambling could be heard on the other end of the door. Ian and Bryan both let out loud yelps. A moment after that, Jasmine could hear what sounded like three sets of footsteps racing down the stairs.

"Kai, that includes you!" Tala yelled at the door. A muffled curse could be heard before the sound of footsteps was heard heading down the hall.

"All the damn way downstairs, Kai!" Tala bellowed. "I'm not stupid enough to believe that one." Another curse greeted Jasmine's ears as Kai then stomped down the stairs to let Tala know where he was.

"You done yet?" Jasmine asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Maybe, but if want to say something you can say it now."

"I think I'll wait until you're finished."

Tala raised an eyebrow at that comment but he nodded anyway. "Alright. Then I'll make this nice and short. I came back here and rushed up the stairs to hurry and wrap things. Obviously I made a mess out of it like usual, but I got everything done. And there's just one thing left for me to say."

"And that would be?" Jasmine queried. At Jasmine's question, Tala became extremely nervous.

"I think I'll tell you that downstairs. I promised the others I would say this part down where they can see me say it."

Jasmine frowned but she followed Tala down the stairs anyway, her temper forgotten. The other four bladers could be seen looking around the room in an attempt to appear innocent. She almost laughed at them, until she saw Tala walk over to Kai and give the older blader a sharp poke in the ribs. Kai let out a hiss, but he pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it into Tala's hand, which closed over it so quickly she hadn't the time to get an accurate look at the size of the object.

Glancing around the room, Jasmine had to wonder what Tala was about to do. He was extremely nervous, however his teammates seemed extremely smug. She had a feeling they already knew what Tala was going to say.

"Well?" Jasmine asked somewhat impatiently.

"Wait a few minutes," Tala answered. "Not everyone is here yet."

Jasmine jerked. "Everyone? Just how many people did you tell this mess to?"

"Enough," Tala answered with a wince. "Enough."

A sudden knock on the door stopped Jasmine from asking any more questions. "Come in!" Tala bellowed at the door. The door opened quickly and several beyblade teams entered the small foyer.

"Oh, lord," Jasmine groaned. She could clearly see that Tala had invited several males into the house that she absolutely despised; Enrique, Tyson, and Daichi topped the list.

Once everyone was inside, Tala delivered a quick, "Into the living room" command. Several smirks from the guys were exchanged and the girls looked as if they were about to become sentimental.

"Talaver Yuri Ivanov, what the hell are you up to?" Jasmine wondered.

Once everyone was in the room, Tala seemed to become tenser. His hands went through his hair and his eyes seemed to flick from person to person in the room. He was obviously feeling pressure from something or someone in the room.

"So, Tala, are you going to get this done today or are you going to make everyone sit here until next Christmas?" Enrique teased. Tala turned a bright red, which amused Jasmine to no end. It was pretty difficult to fluster the Russian, but when one managed it, Tala usually managed to impress everyone with how red his face could become.

"I'm working on it!" Tala snapped back after a moment. "You wouldn't be such a pain if you were standing up here doing this."

"Ouch." Enrique made a face after that. "You get points for that one though."

"Just one question before you speak," Johnny mumbled from his corner of the room. "You intending to go the whole way with this or are you going to short cut it?"

Tala grimaced. "The whole way."

A unified whistle from the Majestics signified that whatever Tala was about to say to her, impressed them.

"Okay, enough beating around the bush," Jasmine snapped when after five minutes, Tala hadn't said anything. "Let's just get this mess done and over with already."

Tala took a deep breath. "Okay, but promise me that if you should have the urge to slap me afterwards that you'll not do it in public."

Jasmine chuckled. "Fine, I won't slap you in front of everyone. Now, say what you need to say already!"

Tala took a deep breath, then he did the last thing she ever thought he'd do. He walked across the room and knelt down in front of her on one knee.

"Oh. My. God." Jasmine managed before Tala could speak. "You've got to be kidding me."

Tala shook his head. "No, now let me finish already before I chicken out of this."

Jasmine nodded. "Okay, hurry."

Tala raised another eyebrow before taking in another breath. "Well, here goes. Jasmine, will you…" Tala gulped before shooting a glance across the room at some of the snickers coming from behind him. The noise stopped and he continued on. "Will you marry me?"

Jasmine gaped at him for a second. "You're serious aren't you?" Tala nodded.

"Holy crap," Jasmine managed after a moment. She stared at the ring for a second and noticed it was a rather large diamond surrounded by dark blue sapphires. Then she just flashed the still nervous Tala a grin and yelled, "HELL YEAH!" before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

A huge sigh of relief filled the room for about a second before the cheering began. Somewhere in the middle of that the ring was placed on her finger.

"Hey Tala! You better kiss that girl since you're under the mistletoe!" Enrique cheered loudly before flashing a wink at both of them.

Tala and Jasmine glanced up. Sure enough there was mistletoe above them, although it was being held by a rather smug Kai. "Pucker up you two," he teased.

Tala and Jasmine exchanged a look before grinning and giving each other the mother of all kisses. More cheers filled the room and the two broke apart with huge grins on their faces. Now this was Christmas!

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go everyone. I think I have to say that out of all my Christmas chapters for this fic, that this one is my favorite. Hopefully you'll all agree with me.

Tala: sure they will. You just managed to pull off a true romance scene, although I'll admit I turned extremely red reading this one.

Blitzkreig50889: you should have. I made you propose. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter and please remember to review!

Tala: and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


	6. Christmas Explosions

Blitzkreig50889: okay, as you can probably tell, I'm in an update mood. I've managed to update Blading on the Streets and Waves of love. And who knows, maybe I'll even finish up Flaming Hearts here soon and get the next chapters up for my other fics while I'm at it. In the mean time however, here's another chapter to The 25 Days of Christmas. So, with all of that out of the way, there's only one thing left to do. Take it away Ian!

Ian: Sweet! Finally it's my turn!

Blitzkreig50889: obviously, now say the disclaimer like you're supposed to.

Ian: (groans) alright. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and any OCS that may pop up in her fics. Please enjoy the chapter!

Christmas Explosions

Ian glanced around at the chaos he'd created. Or, perhaps it would be better to say, the chaos he had caused Bryan, Tala, Spencer, and Kai to create. But then again, that was never anything unusual with him. He was always making them angry about something.

He sighed as the state of the living room. It looked as if a tornado had gone through the whole place. And, if he was honest with himself, Ian knew that a miniature one by the name of Bryan had caused the windblown appearance of the room. The indescribable amount of clothes, shoes, Christmas ornaments, and various other objects scattered around the room attested to that.

Ian shook his head as he began to pick everything up. He should've known better than to wake his teammates up at three thirty in the morning, but he had thought it would be hilarious to see their reactions. Unfortunately for him, and it appeared the living room as well, that hadn't been such a good idea.

As he picked up a pair of shoes and a set of boxers, Ian noticed what appeared to be a particularly nasty scorch mark on the floor. He shivered as he remembered the ball of flame the Kai had hurled at him from the stairs. Tala and Spencer had backed it up with a nice set of icicles and a rather cold wave of salt water. Needless to say, nothing had stayed where it had started out.

Shivering as a cold draft blasted through a now broken window, Ian continued to clean the living room up and put things back where they belonged. He carefully folded the clothes and left them sitting on the couch; their owners would find them eventually. With everything off the floor, Ian then set about fixing up the window. Unfortunately, that required him to head outside.

Grumbling at the lack of unneeded wood in the house, Ian marched himself outside. The pile of scrap wood wasn't typically used for what he wanted to use it for, but since there was nothing else to cover the window with, Ian figured he'd have to make do with what he had.

It took about three hours for Ian to get the wood the way it needed to be and for him to get the window covered, but once it was completed, Ian let out a sigh of relief. Now he just had to work up the courage to go up the stairs and knock on some probably still very angry bladers doors.

However, just as he'd finally gotten the courage up to walk up the stairs, a loud explosion blasted through the house. Ian paled visibly.

"Please, oh please God, do not let that be what I think it was!" Ian thought furiously. The sound of doors opening to find out what was going on caused Ian to run up the stairs. At the top, he could clearly see his own bedroom door blasted open…and a smoke covered Tala.

"Oh crap!" Ian muttered. His mutter drew his teammates' attention and again all four of them glared at him. "I'm dead, aren't I?" he asked after a moment.

"What was your first clue?" Tala growled. However, before Ian could run down the stairs and before Tala could even move to try and strangle his younger teammate, another explosion went off in Ian's room. Within seconds, all five bladers were thoroughly covered in dust and snow.

"What the…?" Kai started, but he stopped. There amongst all the mess was clearly Ian's bit beast, Wyborg. The cobra was covered from head to tail in the dust from the destroyed roof.

Ian groaned. "Here we go again," he thought. "I wonder if they wish they'd listened to me when I told them all this was Wyborg's idea."

(Down the road…)

Enrique Giancarlo grumbled as his teammates dragged him through the snow drifts. He hated coming to Russia, but when you were being called in for a tournament that took place in a couple of weeks, it was always best to be there early so one could adapt to their new surroundings. At least, that was what Oliver always told him.

A sudden yell caused the Italian to break out of his musings and his teammates to stop dragging him. All four of the western European bladers then watched in shock as Ian ran down the sidewalk across the street from them in nothing but his boxers and snow boots.

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ian could be heard screaming. Not far behind him was Tala, who happened to have a fire poker in his hands. Tala was yelling something in Russian that none of them could understand, however the sight of the two Blitzkrieg Boys running through the snow without the proper clothing needed for surviving a Russian winter was quite hilarious.

"Do I even want to know what he did this time?" Oliver asked his teammates with a small shake of his head.

"Probably not," Robert answered.

"So, what do we do now?" Enrique asked after a moment.

"We simply walk away and pretend we didn't see a thing," Johnny answered before grabbing a hold of the Italian's coat again and dragging the Italian down the street towards their destination. He had let go when Ian had went running by trying to avoid the fire poker Tala had been brandishing in the air.

Enrique groaned, but he followed them anyway. At least he couldn't say his stays in Russia were never boring.

Blitzkreig50889: well, there ya go! I hope you all like it.

Ian: and with that said, hope you liked the chapter, please remember to review, and Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Snow Angels

Blitzkreig50889: well, I wasn't originally going to do this, but I figure since I only have a couple of weeks left until the end of this semester of college, I had better go update crazy with my fics and get as many of them as I can completed. So, to further that along, here's another chapter to The 25 Days of Christmas. In turn, Enrique you're up!

Enrique: alright! Finally!

Blitzkreig50889: (growls) Enrique…

Enrique: alright, I get the picture already. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade of any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and her OCS which may pop up in any of her fics. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Snow Angels

"Damn it!" a voice yelled loudly. The owner, a blond, blue eyed Italian, stared furiously out the window in the family room. Outside, the ground was quickly being covered in the white, solid liquid known as snow.

Enrique, the blond staring out the window, hated the snow. He didn't just hate it because when it melted it made the roads icy and difficult to drive on. He didn't hate it because it had a tendency to accumulate quickly on the ground when the Italian weather allowed it to. He didn't hate it because he wanted to spite someone. No, Enrique hated the snow because it was cold and his teammates tended to throw it at him because they knew he hated the cold frozen liquid.

Very gently, he banged his head of the window pane. He needed to come up with a way to save himself before his teammates arrived carrying snowballs. He needed to come up with a way to stay away from their horrible tricks.

Sighing, he moved away from the window and began to pace the family room. He was supposed to be studying, but he'd given that up awhile ago to work on his beyblade instead. Amphylyon needed it if Enrique wanted him to win in the World Championships that were coming up in a few months.

Picking up the blade, Enrique examined it yet again. He knew there was something wrong with it, but he just couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong. He'd even taken the blade apart and put it back together in an attempt to find what was wrong. He hadn't found anything. Enrique put the blade back down and made a mental note to have Oliver look at it after the French blader got done tossing his hidden snowball at the Italian.

Another sigh escaped the Italian's lips. He needed to focus on the impending doom his teammates were bringing him, yet for some reason he couldn't. For some odd reason, something was trying to propel him outside into the dreaded snow.

Figuring it was probably only Amphylyon, Enrique ignored the compulsion to head outside. However, after about twenty minutes of trying to study and continually staring at Amphylyon's blade, Enrique finally gave in and dragged himself outside…minus his coat.

Enrique glanced around. As far as he could tell, there was nothing out here to even warrant any attention from him. He shook his head and was about to head back inside when something caught his attention. It had been faint and he'd barely seen it, but Enrique knew something was happening that shouldn't have been happening.

He rushed off the porch, forgetting he still didn't have his jacket and that he was walking through the snow in only his sneakers. He didn't particularly care though; something needed his help and he was going to help it!

Enrique moved quickly across the now almost completely snow covered ground. The sight of the frozen pond his mother had insisted on being created caused him to pause and finally notice he had forgotten his coat.

Swearing under his breath at whatever had dragged him outside, Enrique continued towards the pond. The weak sound of splashing caught his attention and caused him to pause and listen. There was no yelling, but Enrique was pretty sure he knew whatever or whoever was in that pond struggling to survive.

"Is somebody out there?" he yelled as loud as he could. His shivering was becoming even more pronounced now that he'd been outside for almost five minutes without his coat and it took a lot of concentration to keep himself from stammering as he shouted out to the struggling 'thing' in the pond. However, nothing responded and the sounds of struggling continued.

Baffled, Enrique moved slightly closer to the pond and tried yet again to see if there was something out there in the cold waters of the pond. There appeared to be nothing, and the pond's frozen surface remained just that; frozen.

Suddenly, the sounds of struggling ceased. Enrique, who had turned to head back towards the safety and warmth of his house, turned back towards the pond. Curiosity peaked, he slowly worked his way across the frozen surface. He knew it was crazy, but he had to do it. He had to know if there had been something out there that he hadn't seen.

Without the slightest warning, the ice underneath his feet broke. Enrique let out a startled yelp before his entire body plunged into the icy water. He struggled back to the surface and tried to grab a hold of anything that might be nearby. There was nothing.

His entire body frozen from the water, Enrique went back under the water. He struggled back up a second time. He felt something grab a hold of his sweatshirt and begin to pull him from the freezing water.

Shivering and coughing, the Italian glanced around for his savior. He noticed he was back on solid ground and not ice in his quick glance. However, there was nothing in sight to show him any sign that anyone or anything had been near him and pulled him out of the water. Nothing that is, except his own beyblade.

Blinking in confusion, Enrique reached for it. Instantly warmth surged through him as Amphylyon recognized the danger his blader had gone through. Still baffled as to what would have brought his blade outside, Enrique forced himself to his feet and made himself walk through the cold back to the house. Once inside he was instantly bombarded by his worried family and teammates.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Oliver exploded. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Enrique shook his head, but was unable to answer as more questions were shoved at him.

"Where were you?" Robert snapped. "And you had better explain things to each and every person here really fast."

"What the hell happened? One minute you were in here and then the next thing I knew, you were gone." This came from Piddlesworth, the butler that was in charge of knowing where Enrique was at all times.

Enrique sighed and began his tale. Outside, watching from a nearby tree, sat a very nerve wracked amphisbaena and griffin.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly, Griffolyon," Amphylyon managed after a moment.

"You're welcome. Do you know what caused him to do that?" the griffin asked after a moment.

Amphylyon shook his head. "No, but I sure wish I did. It could've gotten Enrique killed with its antics. Still, I guess he's lucky you were close by."

Griffolyon nodded in agreement. However, the griffin was still baffled as to what had caused him to hurry towards the Giancarlo mansion. He'd never in his life felt such a compulsion like that in his life.

A slight rustling sound from about the two bit beast caused the griffin to look up. Amphylyon, baffled by Griffolyon's sudden motion looked up as well. Above them were two glowing angels. Each angel gave the two bit beasts a quick smile before disappearing from sight.

After a moment, Griffolyon and Amphylyon exchanged glances. It was a shock, but both were honored to have seen the glorious creatures. Internally, Griffolyon now knew the answer to his earlier question. It seemed the angels had pushed him to hurry to Enrique's aid and it seemed fate had been what had caused the Italian blader to temporarily lose the caution needed for crossing or even being near the pond.

Amphylyon, unaware of Griffolyon's thoughts, smiled. It seemed even those that absolutely hated the cold weather had angels that protected them.

Not far from the two thinking bit beasts, the angels smiled. They'd done their job and now it was time for them to head back from where they'd came from. Both rushed back into the snow on the ground. Neither of them intended to reveal themselves, but both knew that they weren't the only snow angels around. Too bad Christmas was still too far away. They'd have loved to show the young group of bladers exactly what a snow angel could do and how much heart the bladers themselves had just waiting to be released.

Blitzkreig50889: OMG! I actually managed to do it! At least, I hope I managed it anyway.

Enrique: managed what?

Blitzkreig50889: I managed to keep a oneshot fic with you as the main character short and on track. All the other ones I tried to write and didn't post, were a disaster. This one actually made sense.

Enrique: okay…well, if you don't mind I'm going to end this.

Blitzkreig50889: go right on ahead.

Enrique: with pleasure. Hope you all like the fic, please remember to review, and Happy Holidays everyone!


	8. Home for the Holidays

Blitzkreig50889: well, I'm not sure how things are going to go, but I'm going to try and update like crazy here so this fic is finished before I head back home in about two weeks. That means I have to write a total of eighteen chapters before this fic can be completed. Talk about pressure! So, to hurry things along so I can manage to write up another fic or so before I head to bed, Robert, why don't you do the disclaimer.

Robert: (sigh) I had a strange feeling I was going to be in a fic soon.

Blitzkreig50889: you should be used to it by now. Now, say your disclaimer like a good muse.

Robert: I am not a muse! However, so you don't kill me, I'll say your stupid disclaimer. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and any OCS which may pop in her fics, in this case, my brothers and sisters. That said, please feel free to enjoy the chapter to The 25 Days of Christmas.

Home for the Holidays

Robert looked around him in shock. The last thing he had ever expected was to come home for the holidays and see his entire mansion covered in bright Christmas lights, a wreath on the front door, and a decorated Christmas tree in the family room. After all, it had been a very long time since he'd seen this many decorations anywhere, let alone at his own home.

"What the hell happened here?" he demanded of a passing maid. The maid looked flustered, but she answered anyway.

"Your parents decided the house needed to be decorated, sir, and they had it decorated."

Robert looked away from the maid and stared yet again at the massive tree in the family room. It had to be at least twenty feet tall!

"This cannot be happening," he muttered to himself as he forced his unwilling body into the family room. "My family cannot be turning themselves into exact replicas of Enrique and Oliver's families. They can't be."

The maid Robert had spoken to smiled faintly from behind the German blader. She wasn't about to tell him who in reality had actually decorated the mansion as a gesture for welcoming him home. Very quietly she moved to the nearest wall and gently knocked on it. In his shock, Robert didn't even notice the noise.

After a few moments, a thunderous roar filled the mansion. Robert let out a groan. His siblings were going to tear right into him, especially since all of them were in attendance this year.

"ROBERT!" They bellowed in unison. "WELCOME BACK HOME!"

Robert tried to cover his ears so his eardrums wouldn't burst, but was unable to succeed as his siblings successfully surrounded him and hugged him simultaneously. He'd forgotten how loud all six of his siblings could be and for that matter how hard they could hug!

"Okay, everyone, calm down," the oldest of the six attacking siblings, Crystal, yelled as everyone pulled out their giant group hug. "I think we've blasted Robert's eardrums enough for the moment. Robert sent her a horrified look at that command.

"Ah, come on, Crys, you can't take our fun away already," the second and fourth oldest, Damien and Jackson, complained simultaneously.

"Yeah! He deserves this after being away for so long," the third oldest, Tequila added in support of Damien and Jackson. "After all, if he can deal with his teammates then he can deal with us."

Chrystal shook her head, but she didn't say anything in protest. Robert almost groaned until he realized that his twin brother Orion and his fifth oldest sister Esmerelda had said nothing. He allowed a small spark of hope to brighten his eyes, only to have it die out when Orion decided to grin at him.

"Welcome back, bro." Robert had tensed, but at Orion's calm welcome he relaxed slightly. For some odd reason, he had the feeling his brothers were all up to something and that Esmerelda was being silent because she was going to dish out their crazy greeting.

"What's going on here?" He asked his siblings after a moment. "You might as well spill it since I know you're all up to something."

Four of his six siblings flashed him grins. Chrystal and Esmerelda shook their heads, but just like the others, they said nothing.

Very slowly, Robert backed himself further into the family room. Before he could go much further into the room, he tripped over a nearly invisible piece of clear wire. He went straight onto his ass and was instantly covered in snow that had been collected in a bucket and attached to the wire he had tripped over so it could fall directly on his head.

"Welcome home, Robert," Esmerelda finally said. "Hope you don't mind the cold greeting."

Robert glared at her. Inside however, he was laughing. If only his teammates could see him now. He'd show them how it really felt to be home for the holidays.

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go. As you've probably noticed, it was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway. Oh, and I'm going to post descriptions of Robert's six siblings on my profile if you want to know what they look like. I'll do that after I post a few more chapters to this fic. So with all of that said, Robert, close the fic please.

Robert: (sighs) alright. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please remember to review, and happy holidays from me.


	9. Holiday Secret

Blitzkreig50889: Okay, I'm going to make this short and sweet. Here's the next chapter to The 25 Days of Christmas, which I'm going crazy on the updates to. I'm trying to hurry and get this fic completed before I head back home in approximately two weeks. That then means…Oliver, you're up!

Oliver: well, it's about dang time!

Blitzkreig50889: sorry, I had to get through your teammates first. Please disclaim this chapter for me.

Oliver: (sighs) okay, but only because you asked nicely. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCS which may pop up into any of her chapters or fics at any time. That said, please enjoy the chapter!

Holiday Secret

If there was one thing that he really loved, it was the holidays. They never failed to bring everyone together. And as far as he was concerned, that was the most important thing in the world; or more specifically family was the most important thing in the world.

Moving briskly through the city of Paris, Oliver hummed a small tune. Everywhere he looked he saw pristine snow. Not a single ounce of dirt could be seen anywhere on the stuff, although he knew that within a matter of about fifteen minutes or so that that would soon be non-existent. Paris was rarely ever allowed to be covered completely in snow for very long.

Still humming, Oliver moved towards Luxemburg Park. Here too, the snow was left untouched. He smiled to himself and slowly walked through the snow. He hated to walk in it, but there was nothing he could do about that. He had to walk through it if he wanted to get where he was going.

After a few moments Oliver stopped moving and stood directly in the middle of the park. A quick glance around told him that no one was nearby to see him do what he was about to do. After all, if he got caught, he'd be the laughing stock of the city; or at least he thought so anyway.

Very carefully, Oliver knelt down in the snow. It instantly soaked his jeans, but he ignored it like he did everything else and concentrated. In a few seconds, he was no longer his normal self, but in the form of a snow leopard. Oliver did another quick glance around in his leopard form to assure himself that no one was near. Once sure everything was clear, he began to run through the park.

Oliver wasn't sure how long he was running around in the park. He only knew that when he was done and had shifted back to his normal human form, clothes and all, that he had definitely disturbed all sense of peace. The animals in the park, along with the snow itself, were all disturbed. He nearly laughed.

After doing a quick check of his surroundings, Oliver left the slowly becoming more crowded park. He smiled as he caught some of the exclamations from those he passed as they saw his handiwork.

"Well, would you look at that!" one person exclaimed. "It's absolutely incredible."

"I'll say. I've never seen a Christmas tree like that one before, especially one that was drawn on snow!"

Oliver smiled. He'd only been wandering about aimlessly, but even he knew that when that happened he tended to end up drawing something incredible, whether it was on paper or on snow. He continued to listen to the others after a moment, faking surprise with them so no one would know what had happened.

"If you think that tree is good, take a look at that angel! It's so lifelike!" another person added. More murmurs of agreement could be heard.

Satisfied he'd did a good job of brightening everyone's day, Oliver left the park as quietly as he'd entered and went back home.

Unknown to Oliver was that other pictures much like that one he had drawn were popping up across Europe. In Scotland, an incredible drawing of a family enjoying the holidays together could be seen. In Germany, a beautiful angel and a large star could be noticed if one looked closely. In Italy, a certain popular Christmas scene with the Virgin Mary, Joseph, farm animals, and the baby Jesus in the manger was drawn with exquisite skill, despite the artist's dislike of snow. In Russia, a certain group of bladers drew the last thing anyone would ever expect; an angel holding a heart with the words 'Happy Holidays with Love' written in the snow next to it.

Yes, if Oliver could say it out loud, he'd definitely tell the world about his secret ability to shape shift into a snow leopard. And yeah, he'd tell the world about how he'd drawn the incredible drawings in Luxemburg Park every year as his teammates and Russian friends joined in. And sure, he'd even tell them his teammates could shape shift too. But there was one thing he'd never tell them; how much the holidays helped him and his teammates along with their Russian companions, realize just how much the holidays brought them closer together. And of course that they'd always be friends!

Blitzkreig50889: another short chapter, but I liked it all the same and I hope you all liked it too. So, like always, please review and I'll try and update soon for you all.

Oliver: and to close things up nicely for this chapter, Happy Holidays from me and all of my European comrades!


	10. Snowball Fight

Blitzkreig50889: alright, here ya go everyone! You wanted a Kai/Tala friendship fic, so here's one for ya's!

Kai: and someone kill me now!

Tala: why? You see a preview of this fic already?

Kai: yeah. You're not going to like it.

Tala: (shrugs) we'll see.

Blitzkreig50889: (clears throat) you two done now?

Both: Yes.

Blitzkreig50889: good. Now one of you or better yet, both of you, do the disclaimer.

Both: (sigh) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and any OCS that may pop up in her fics. Enjoy the chapter.

Snowball Fight

Snow fell quietly to the ground. For the two boys sitting outside in the snow and staring up at the sky, it was a symbol of purity, a starting over of their previously rough lives. Neither spoke and both sat in the snow as if they were a set of twins, although neither looked anything alike.

"Hey, are you two intending to sit out here all day?" a voice teased from behind them. "You'll be a set of snowmen if you stay out here too long."

Neither boy paid any attention to the speaker, who happened to be Ian. Ian let out a sigh and closed the door. They'd come inside eventually. After a moment, one of them finally spoke.

"Ian's right, you know. We could end up as a bunch of snowmen. Well, more specifically, you could."

A small smile crossed the other person's face. "You wish, Ivanov. Just remember which one of us nearly ended up dead last time," Kai, the other boy managed to tease.

Tala, the one being teased, let out a growl. "Says you, Hiwatari! Just remember that the cold weather happens to be my friend and gives my element the strength needed to almost beat your ass around the block."

"You wish!" Kai retorted. Tala scowled, but said nothing in return. Bored, Kai flopped back into the snow causing Tala to raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you up to?" Tala queried after a moment. "Making a snow angel?"

Kai grinned. "Hell no! I'm not in elementary school anymore. I'm seeing how long it will take for the snow under me to melt."

Tala groaned. Sometimes Kai could be so strange. "You're weird," he told Kai after a moment.

"Same to you, T."

Tala bit back the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. Kai could be a pain at times.

"So, Tala, what are you intending to do for the holidays this year?"

Tala blinked at Kai's question. The holidays? He'd forgotten all about them! "Nothing," he answered quietly.

"I don't believe that."

Tala glanced back over at Kai. "Are you purposely being irritating?"

"What do you think?"

Tala fought the urge to do an anime fall. "You're hopeless."

"So are you, but then again, I figure that's why we get along so well."

Tala, who had looked away from Kai, looked back at Kai in shock. "What?"

"You heard me Ivanov. Now, shut up. You're disturbing the peace."

Tala scowled again, but shut up all the same. For the next five minutes, neither said anything or moved in the slightest. After a moment, Tala grew bored and made a snowball and threw it at Kai.

Kai jumped as the cold snow hit his shoulder. The shock of the cold was more than enough to force him upright. "What the hell?"

"Wake up Hiwatari," Tala teased. "You really do need to stop dozing off when you're outside. People may take advantage of that."

"Like you just did with the snowball?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, just like I did with the snow-"Tala broke off as he realized Kai had tricked him into admitting that he had thrown the snowball. "Jerk," He finished lamely.

Kai just laughed. "Got ya!" With those words, he made his own snowball and tossed it at the now running for cover, Tala.

Irritated, Tala threw one back. In a matter of moments, the two friends had managed to start a house and town wide snowball fight with their own teammates and the people on the street. How that had happened, no one would ever know. All anyone that was an outside would remember was seeing the legendary Russian duo laughing at one another for the first time in a long time. Hey, even two friends as stoic as Kai and Tala needed a laugh every now and then!

Blitzkreig50889: alright, what do you think? I know this one isn't as holiday centered as the others were, but they were mentioned, so I figured this counted as a holiday fic.

Tala: Kai, why did this fic bother you?

Kai: were you not paying attention? Laughing? Us? It's preposterous!

Tala: but Kai, we did laugh.

Kai: (anime fall) Tala! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!

Tala: oops.

Blitzkreig50889: hmmm. I'll have to write more fics with you guys laughing in them more often.

Kai: NO!

Blitzkreig50889: quit being a spoilsport and help Tala close this fic up.

Kai: (groans) alright. Please remember to review and Happy Holidays.

Tala: that the best you can do Kai? Jeez, you make the dead look more lively. Remember to review everyone and Happy Holidays!

Kai: (rolls eyes)

Blitzkreig50889: okay…well, hope you liked the chapter and I'm going to get out of here before those two get into one of their infamous fist fights.

Kai and Tala: (are busy fighting with one another as the authoress quickly leaves the room and the readers review).


	11. Holiday Disaster

Blitzkreig50889: okay, just so you all know, this is chapter 11 of The 25 Days of Christmas. So far, I've did fics for Kai, Bryan, Johnny, Tala, Ian, Enrique, Robert, and Oliver. And yes, I know there isn't 10 different people listed, but I repeated some of the above listed bladers, so it all comes out right when that's factored in. At this point, that only leaves Spencer as the only character I haven't really paid any tribute to. And to warn you, Spencer's chapter may be a little weak since I don't usually write things with him as the lead character, so please bear with me. Spencer, you're up now!

Spencer: (sarcastically) yay me.

Blitzkreig50889: aw, come on Spencer, this is easy! Now, disclaimer please.

Spencer: okay. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot idea and any OCS that may pop up in her fics. Enjoy the chapter!

Holiday Disaster

The sound of scrambling feet on the other side of the door warned him that something was amiss. Of course for Spencer, that was nothing unusual. He'd just have to make sure he didn't get smacked in the face with a swinging bucket full of animal poop, or end up with a round of snowballs heaved at him, or duck a series of heavy objects being tossed at him.

Slowly, Spencer opened the door and made sure to watch for any hidden traps Ian may have put together. Seeing none, he walked into the house. The silence that greeted his ears worried him a little and instantly put him on guard.

After removing his boots and slowly moving through the foyer and into the kitchen. He quietly put away the few groceries he'd bought for the upcoming holidays. Then, with everything where it belonged, he walked into the living room.

Spencer knew his jaw dropped at the sight of the living room. It was decorated from top to bottom, covered in lights and other objects that Spencer didn't want to know the identity of, and actually surprisingly clean for a change.

Suspicious at this point, Spencer moved towards the stairs and climbed them. His teammates were up to something and he was going to find out what!

As he reached Tala's door, he hesitated. Tala hated people knocking on his door, but Spencer knew he'd just have to ignore Tala's formidable temper to find out the answers he wanted. Gently, Spencer knocked on the infamous red-head's door.

Tala answered immediately, his typical scowl on his face. "What?" he snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out why I heard people scrambling around behind the door before I came in after getting the groceries," Spencer apologized.

Tala rolled his eyes. "I don't have a clue what the others were up to. I was too busy doing college work."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Tala doing schoolwork of any sort was a shock in itself, but college work was enough to make people have a heart attack. Tala never bothered doing his homework ahead of time. "Well, I'll just leave you to that then," Spencer murmured lamely before walking down the hallway towards the other's rooms. He didn't see the small smile that crossed Tala's face before the red-head closed his door. Spencer was in for one heck of a shock.

Spencer knocked on Kai and Bryan's doors and got the same results he had gotten when he'd knocked on Tala's door. Positive that Ian was the big source to go to, he knocked on the younger blader's door. He'd figure out who was helping Ian out once he'd interrogated the youngest blader of the team thoroughly.

Ian's head poked around the edges of a barely opened door. "Yeah, Spence?"

"Ian, are you up to something you shouldn't be up to?"

Ian gave Spencer an innocent look. "Now, why would I do anything I shouldn't be doing?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Ian gulped. "No…"

"Ian, what the hell are you up to?" Spencer growled.

Ian gulped again. "Well, uh…" As Spencer leaned closer to the younger blader to further intimidate him, he heard a loud series of explosions.

"Surprise," Ian managed lamely.

Spencer glared before rushing downstairs. He didn't have a clue what Ian had managed to do from his room, but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

As he rushed to the bottom of the stairs he caught sight of the living room. He froze on the steps and stared in shock at the living room. One wall was completely gone.

"IAN!" Spencer roared.

Ian's loud yelp and the slamming of his bedroom door signaled the younger blader's fear. Growling, Spencer rushed back up the stairs he'd nearly been at the bottom of only to pause as he noticed Tala, Kai, and Bryan standing at the top.

"I knew you had to be up to something!" Spencer muttered at them.

Kai grinned. "Aren't we always?"

When Spencer said nothing to that comment, Tala broke in. "We weren't trying to anger you, Spence. We were only trying to make the holidays a little easier for you, that's all. I mean, after Bryan's birthday, and having to deal with Ian 24/7, we just figured we'd clean the place up for you. None of us realized that Ian had rigged one of the walls to explode."

Ian's head poked back out his door. "I didn't rig the wall to explode. I rigged the lights up so they'd blink the words 'Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.' I thought Spencer was angry about that and that's why I hid in my room."

The Blitzkrieg Boys each exchanged surprised looks. "Then who blew up the wall?" Bryan asked after a moment.

A sudden rush of laughter from downstairs said all that needed to be said.

"Oh no!" Spencer cried softly. "Not Daichi and Tyson!"

"They are so going to die for this," Kai and Tala snarled simultaneously before moving down the stairs completely synchronized.

Spencer shook his head and exchanged a look with Bryan.

"Don't look at me!" Bryan remarked with his hands held up in front of him. "I don't have a clue how they do that. Although, they had better leave some of Tyson and Daichi alive for me! I want a chance to strangle them as well." With those words, the wind blader walked down the stairs.

Spencer sighed. "So much for having a quiet holiday for a change," he mumbled before following his comrades down the stairs and into the fight that had broken out. And for the first time in his life, he did nothing to stop anyone from fighting. After all, he was pretty dang sure they'd all be perfectly fine afterwards.

A book flew across the room and smacked the back of Spencer's head. Yep, it was definitely the holidays. Spencer sighed again as various items flew across the room. "Happy Holidays everyone," he muttered under his breath. "Hope you don't mind freezing your asses off and getting concussions."

Blitzkreig50889: well, that turned out better than I thought it would. Here's hoping you all liked it!

Spencer: and does that mean I can close this chapter up now?

Blitzkreig50889: go right ahead.

Spencer: thank God! Please remember to review everyone and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	12. Christmas Rage

Blitzkreig50889: okay, to keep things running smoothly for this fic, here's Chapter 12 of the 25 Days of Christmas. We're almost halfway through everyone! Please keep up the great reviews! So, in commemoration of this halfway point, here's a fic for all of my reviewers. It's a Kai/Tala/Bryan/Johnny fic that I hope came out nicely for everyone. Bryan! Disclaimer please!

Bryan: what?! Why me?

Blitzkreig50889: because you haven't did a disclaimer for awhile that's why.

Bryan: (groans) fine. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and any OCS that may pop up in any of her fics. Enjoy the fic everyone!

Christmas Rage

If someone would've walked into that room at that point, they would've had a heart attack. Never before was a sight like the one in that room had ever been witnessed. But that probably had something to do with the four males present in the room. After all, it was rare to find Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Johnny standing in the same room without fighting with one another.

"What the hell is that?!" Bryan snarled at a rather ugly looking object sitting in the corner of the room. Or more specifically, Oliver's Christmas styled family room.

"It's a Christmas tree Bryan," Kai grumbled. "I would think even you would know that."

"I know what a tree is Kai," Bryan retorted. "What I want to know is why it doesn't look like one."

"Let's see…does Oliver's insane sense of style say anything?" Johnny snapped out sarcastically.

Bryan let out a string of Russian curse words. He wanted to get out of here.

Tala, deciding something needed to be done about the horrible looking tree finally spoke up. "We could always redecorate it for Oliver. I'm pretty sure it'll look much better once we fix it up."

Three stares said that that idea was a no go. All four boys looked back at the tree.

"We could always bring Ian in and have him get rid of it," Bryan suggested after a moment.

"Hell no!" Johnny yelled. "I'm not dealing with Ian and worrying about the possibility of standing outside because Hiwatari can't keep his temper under control."

"Ha! Speak for yourself McGregor. You're no better than I am," Kai retorted.

Tala and Bryan both groaned as their comrades broke out into one of their usual arguments. It didn't matter that the two of them were friends; they always fought with each other anyway.

"Wonder how long this one will last," Bryan whispered to Tala.

"Who knows," the red-head muttered. "I guess when the tree goes up in flames is when they'll stop."

Bryan looked horrified for a second before he laughed. "Who knows? That might actually be a good thing!"

Tala glanced over at Bryan in shock before what the wind blader said sunk in. If Kai and Johnny let their tempers lose at least the ugly tree in the corner of the room would be gone. "You do have a point," he answered Bryan with a grin. "That could be a good thing!"

A sudden surge of energy caused both bladers to duck. A series of books, antiques, and even some furniture began to fly across the room. Luckily for Tala and Bryan, Kai and Johnny had bad aim.

"You take that back, Hiwatari!" Johnny bellowed while hurling a large ball of flame at the younger blader.

"Ha! Over my dead body, McGregor!" Kai snapped back while throwing a ball of flame back at the Scot.

"Okay, scratch the removal of the ugly tree idea," Bryan muttered. Let's work on saving ourselves from being burned to death."

"Sounds good to me!" Tala replied before running out of the room filled with the two fire bladers. Not long after they had left, both boys heard a loud explosion and a series of Russian and Gaelic curses. Unfortunately, Oliver heard it too.

"What the hell was that?" the French boy asked. Tala and Bryan simply pointed towards the family room. Oliver gave them a wary look but he walked into the room all the same.

For a few moments, there was nothing but quiet. Then, a furious round of yelling spewed forth from Oliver's mouth. Curious as to the extent of the damage, both Tala and Bryan glanced around the archway into the family room. The sight of Oliver chasing after Kai and Johnny with a rather large sword and a whip said all that needed to be said.

Both Russian's removed themselves from the archway. "I'd hate to be Kai and Johnny right about now," Tala whispered to a shocked Bryan.

"Make that a double," the wind blader answered in admiration. "I never knew Oliver had a temper."

Tala nodded in agreement. "Me neither. Oh well, I'm sure everything will be worked out soon."

Bryan looked unsure of that but he shrugged and moved with Tala into the room where the other bladers were congregating. About ten minutes later, Kai and Johnny finally staggered in. It took all of Tala and Bryan's willpower not to laugh at them.

"You pissed Oliver off didn't you?" Enrique queried from near the door. Kai and Johnny both snarled at him. Enrique made a quick exit at that point.

"What did you do to make him angry anyway," Robert queried. "I've never seen Oliver leave bruises like those behind."

Kai and Johnny both glared, but neither said anything. Both boys were covered in bruises from head to toe.

"You burned the tree didn't you?" Ian asked after a moment. Both older bladers gave him a surprised look that seemed to say "How did you know that?!"

Ian grinned. "I thought about doing the same thing, but Oliver caught me and gave me an earful over it. Supposedly, it's a family heirloom."

"IT WAS FAKE!" Kai roared in horror. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT?!"

The entire room winced. All present had the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

"Well, if you would've listened to me when you first got here, you would've known not to touch it, Kai," Oliver growled from behind the Russian. For the first time in everyone's life, they saw Kai literally jump off of the chair he'd been sitting on and run for the other side of the room as if he was terrified for his life.

Ignoring Kai, Oliver turned towards Johnny. "You on the other hand should've known better! Did you forget what happened last year when you destroyed the other antiques?"

Johnny winced. "Sorry."

Oliver shook his head. "Well, let's hope those bruises last awhile so you have a reminder for next year."

The entire room broke out in laughter. Johnny and Kai both just shook their heads before looking around for Tala and Bryan.

"Did you two know about the tree?" Kai asked after a moment. Tala and Bryan both nodded vigorously although it was obvious from their facial expressions they hadn't known anymore than Kai had. "I figured," the fire blader muttered after a moment.

Oliver let out a sigh before temporarily leaving the room only to come back with his sword. He pointed it at Tala and Bryan before snapping, "Outside. Now!"

Both bladers yelped at the sight of Oliver's temper and quickly complied. No sooner had they went outside did Enrique come back inside, a look of terror on his face. "I'm glad I'm not those two," he managed after a moment.

"Why's that?" Tyson queried from the buffet table that had been set up for the Christmas party.

"Look out the window," Enrique answered. Immediately, everyone rushed to the window. Outside, Tala and Bryan could both be seen running for their lives with Oliver in hot pursuit waving the sword over his head.

"Well," Robert said after a moment. "Merry Christmas everyone. Please don't mind my psychotic teammates."

"HEY!"

Blitzkreig50889: hmmm…I'm not sure I like this one, but I hope it came out fairly decent all the same. Like always, please remember to review.

Bryan: and like I said earlier, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Blitzkreig50889: holy cow! Bryan's been changed. He actually ended a chapter on a happy note.

Bryan: don't get too thrilled.

Blitzkreig50889: I'll try. Happy reviewing everyone! I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, and by the way, a new chapter for Blading on the Streets is coming up soon as is the final chapter and epilogue of Flaming Hearts. On top of that, Call of the Salamander has been rewritten and the new posting will be posted soon as will the next chapter for Bryan's Story.


End file.
